<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the Fact by TheOfficialKai517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615483">After the Fact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517'>TheOfficialKai517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By the Book [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey talks to his brothers after walking Violet home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewey Duck &amp; Huey Duck &amp; Louie Duck, Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By the Book [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the Fact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I think this is the end of the "By the Book" series. I might do a mirrored series, where it's kind of the same thing, but with Violet, Ty and Indy, Boyd, and Lena. Maybe. But there's definitely plans for a full-length Huelet fic! Keep your eyes out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Huey?"</p><p>Two voices spoke the name in perfect unison. Huey looked over to where both of his brothers were sitting on Louie's bed, discussing something over a floor plan and an open notebook.</p><p>"Where were you?" Dewey asked, "we kind of needed your help here."</p><p>It took Huey a moment to realize... "Oh my gosh, the plans to get the Chalice of Condemnation!"</p><p>Both of his brothers nodded.</p><p>"C'mon, help us out here," Louie said, "you can talk to us about whatever you were doing as we plan tomorrow out."</p><hr/><p>"You <em>didn't!" </em>Dewey exclaimed after Huey begrudgingly regaled them with the earlier events of the night.</p><p>"You can't just tell a girl you like her," Louie added solemnly, "it makes you look like an idiot."</p><p>"What's that matter?" Huey asked, "both Mom and Webby essentially told me to just go for it, so I did. Besides, Violet... Doesn't make me feel like an idiot."</p><p>
  <em>Most of the time.</em>
</p><p>There were still quite a few times that she one-upped him, but he had learned to deal with it... Once he had given it his all, too.</p><p>"So, how did she respond?"</p><p>Huey looked at Dewey. "She... Seemed kind of okay with it. She told me that... That she likes me, too."</p><p>Two simultaneous "awws" came in response to that, though Louie's sounded a little more sarcastic.</p><p>That was confirmed when he followed up with: "Look at my nerd brother and his nerd girlfriend."</p><p>Dewey took Louie's pillow and smacked Louie with it before turning back to his older brother. "I think it's sweet, Hue. Just... Don't go naming your kids anything terribly nerdy, okay?"</p><p>Huey laughed softly, a little awkwardly. "No promises."</p><p>Louie finally smirked a little before glancing back at the work in front of them and groaning. "Maybe we should talk about this later? We have-- ugh-- <em>work </em>to do still."</p><p>Huey smiled. "Yeah. That chalice isn't going to find itself."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>